Deleted Scene Transcripts
Season Two The Bond : Jake: Yeah. Madonna and child. : Charlotte: Hardly. I think Madonna knew how to put her baby down for a nap. : Jake: Well perhaps she's suffering from nightmares. : Charlotte: Why could a little baby possibly be suffering from bad dreams? : Jake: Oh, I don't know. Us being big bad wolves, evil step-mothers and things that go bump in the night. : Charlotte: Hmm. : Jake: Have you told him yet? : Charlotte: I'm still working on my courage. : Jake: Well I'm sure Christopher will take the painful news of your marriage to Alexander with characteristics stoicism. : Charlotte: I've hurt a lot of people to keep her safe. : Jake: And we'll continue to do so. : Charlotte: I want you to promise me that you will always protect her... no matter what. : Jake: You have my word. There is nothing I wouldn't do to keep our daughter safe. starts to cry and begins to chew on Jake's finger : Jake: Hey. It's okay. Season Three Back To Square One : Charlotte: Come out, come out, where ever you are. takes a moment to breath. She listens with her superhearing and vamp-speeds. : Charlotte: Gotcha. Amazing hiding! : Elizabeth: I crossed the water, tied my trail! : Charlotte: Did you get your brand new shoes wet? : Elizabeth: I just flew over the river. : Charlotte: Elizabeth, what are mommy's number rules about your powers? You have to keep your special bracelet on because? : Elizabeth: It helps me keep control. I know. I was only kidding. Mom, do we have to move again? : Charlotte: You know we can't stay in one place for too long. : Elizabeth: We haven't been here for that long. : Charlotte: Two months is long for us. : Elizabeth: Are they coming? The vampires? : Charlotte: No. That's why we have to leave, so that we are not here when they come. But we're gonna take Uncle Christopher, Alex... : Elizabeth: And Uncle Nick. : Charlotte: And Uncle Nick. What if I told you it's gonna be almost time to wake them up. : Elizabeth: And then you'll go get my dad!? : Charlotte: I'm gonna get your dad. I promise. A Dance To Daddy's Grave : Charlotte: Good morning sleepy head. : Elizabeth: Mom, your back! : Charlotte: You okay? : Elizabeth: I had a bad dream. It's nothing. Just a nightmare. : Charlotte: My brave girl, come on, get dressed. There's somebody that wants to see you. What I Have Left : Christopher: You guys know why we're here? (The twins shake their heads 'No') Because there's something inside this building that's really important that we need. The only problem is these doors are locked, so we're gonna need your help to open them, okay? (Christopher, Hope and the twins are at the front door of the Armory.) : Hope: (Loving voice) Want to know something cool? You two are special because you two are the keys. Let's play a game. Everyone put one hand on the door. : (They place their hands upon the armory doors) Remember Amy's birthday party? I took away your goodie bag, and what happened? : Jessica: I hurt you. : Hope: Yes, because I took something from you. Now...how would you feel if someone tried to take me away from you? : Jessica: Mad. : Jupiter: Sad. : Hope: (Slightly, emotionally effected by her loving daughters) Yeah, me, too. And if we don't get inside of here, that might happen. I might never be able to see you or hug you or... tuck you in at night. (Jessica and Jupiter's hands are glowing as they are siphoning Graysin's Seal) : Christopher: (Slightly surprised and happy) It's working. : Hope: (enthusiastically) Keep going, girls. (The twins are overwhelmed with magic, as they finished siphoning the seal. Christopher and Hope both embrace the children.) : Christopher: Good job. : Hope: (Voicing her feelings of pride for her daughters) Good job you two! You did so good. : Christopher: (Proud for his granddaughters as well) You both did such a good job. : Hope: It's all over. The Unknown : Brooklyn: Hi. You scared me. You okay? : Elizabeth: I'm fine. : Brooklyn: Okay. Well, I heard some noises so. before Brooklyn opens the door, Elizabeth forcefully grabs her hand : Elizabeth: Do you want to play jacks with me? : Brooklyn: Um giggles and smiles : Brooklyn: Sure. Okay. How about chess? : Elizabeth: Okay : Brooklyn: I'll teach you how to play. opens the door and sees that there are two dead bodies on Elizabeth's floor, and almost lets a scream out, but Christopher covers her mouth : Christopher: whispers Shh, Shh, Shh. It's okay. Just walk. The Tale Of Two Wolves : Christopher: Your uncle Nick asked me to give you this. He loves you very much. Family heirlooms are very important, they remind us where we come from and no matter where we go family is with us. chuckles I'm going to miss you, my little witch. : Elizabeth: It's okay. We're family. We will be together. I know we will. : Christopher: I love you. : Elizabeth: I love you too, uncle Chris. Season Four I Carry You With My Heart : Jake: You know, when I first came back from Anaheim, I met a woman there and we mused about art. : Hope: Let me guess another blonde? You have a type! : Jake: Intelligent. Beautiful. Fierce. With a heart bigger than the sun. : Hope: And the patients a saint. I've never really understood art. I mean it's pretty, sure, but... Category:Transcripts Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:The Elizabeth Diaries